Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Naruto was falsely accused of being Sasuke's murder but Sasuke was just week coma. Naruto was put in the Prison. Naruto becomes revengeful to his once call friends. Now his goal is no longer of becoming the Hokage or the win any girls heart. His goal is Revenge. What will happen in this chilling tale. Read and Find out. M for violence and swearing more to come.


**Hello everyone, I am here to bring another dark Naruto story. This challenge is by FF Nightmare. After being asked thousands upon thousands of time when the chapter will be done, I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all will like it. May be a while before my next chapter, I have to fix my laptop by getting a new plug and battery. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto _

Chapter 1: Born into the Darkness

Naruto growled as he was just put in jail. He didn't understand. Sasuke was fine when they were finished training. Although his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collided may have had some problems, yet this wasn't any cause for him to be dead. He didn't understand.

Lady Tsunade had told Naruto that Sasuke was dead. Naruto was in disbelief, how did Sasuke die? He was fine when he last saw him. It didn't make any sense. He was fine, why was Naruto in here when he was just fine. Sasuke had told him he needed a little rest from it.

Naruto pounded down on his cell wondering why anyone didn't tell him of Sasuke's death. They had only been out of the chunin exams for a few days. He never even saw his tomb.

Naruto didn't understand how he could do such a thing. He buried his knees in his face as he wanted to know what happened.

"So, you're the kid that killed the remaining Uchiha" a man in the cell next to him laughed

Naruto rushed to his cell "I DIDN'T KILL HIM"

"Ah, so just like half of us, we didn't kill people either, yet we are in here" the voice said

"That's different" Naruto darted out "Don't ever compare me to you guys. We are nothing alike"

"For now" the voice said

XxxX

Being in the prison, Naruto was able to meet his neighbor Sozu. He was a kind old man that didn't seem to have anything wrong with him. Sozu was framed for a crime he didn't commit while his best friend set him up so he could steal his wife. Naruto felt bad for the old man.

"Well, I just hope that she is happy, despite being married to a complete scumbag. I tried her like a princess while he just hits her. Worst part is that she loves him more than me" Sozu looked down

Naruto and Sozu were outside when the prisoners were allowed time outside.

"It's too bad you were in here under different circumstances" Sozu said as Naruto and he looked at one another. "Maybe you were framed as well"

"Unlikely, my friends wouldn't do that to me" Naruto shouted to Sozu.

"They all say that until it hits them right on the head" Sozu scoffed at Naruto's remark about his friends. "If they were your friends and comrades as you say, then why haven't they visited you at all?"

Naruto hated to admit it, but Sozu was right. Why haven't they visited him? He didn't mean to kill Sasuke, yet something didn't seem right at all.

"Look, it's the Uchiha killer" a guard laughed at Naruto

"ooooh, I am so scared" another guard laughed at Naruto as well.

The guards walked away as Naruto was so mad. "I can't take it anymore. Being in this prison is killing me"

Sozu then noticed Naruto taking the shape of the two guards that frustrated him so much. Sozu was shocked by this revelation.

"Naruto, do that again" Sozu asked

"Sure" He began to argue forming one of the guards that Naruto hated

"It seems like you have the ability to form into whoever you wish. Kind of like shape-shifting" Sozu smiled

"That's awesome" Naruto smiling at his new found ability.

"Let me train you to harness more of that power" Sozu offered

"Let's try it" Naruto looked at his new teacher.

XxxX

So, Naruto had spent another month harnessing his powers seeing what more he could use it for. This developed a new found friendship between Naruto and Sozu. Sozu saw Naruto as a student and a son. Naruto saw a father figure with Sozu. The two were inseparable. Everything would last forever, however one day the guards started to pick on Naruto and Sozu defended him.

"I hope you are alright Naruto" Sozu worried "They didn't beat you up too much, did they"

"Nah, I will be just fine" Naruto laughed

Sozu smiled as he dropped Naruto off by his cell. Before the two could share a little bit more, ten guards came rushing in and started to throw their fists at Sozu. Naruto tried to get up, but he was weak by the last attack the guards made. Naruto was helpless to stop the guards that were beating up his father figure.

The guards kept wailing on Sozu until they left him beaten and bruised. Naruto's tears flew down as he crawled over to Sozu.

"Sozu" Naruto tried to reassure things were gonna be ok.

"Naruto, I am fine" He coughed

"Don't say that, HELP, can I get some help" Naruto screamed

"It's ok my boy" Sozu coughed "You did what you could. Just leave me be, I have lived my life. You have yet to live yours" Sozu said "Use the skills I taught you, I left you a book detailing more information"

"NOOOO, Sozu" Naruto was shaking Sozu to stay with him.

"Thank you for being my friend and also my son" Sozu smiled before he passed on. Naruto screamed as the medical ninja arrived. Naruto knew it was too late before he stared at one of the guards.

XxxX

One of the guards whistled while passing by the cells. He then noticed one was lacking a prisoner.

"Open cell number thirteen" the guard shouted before rushing into the open cell only to be ambushed by Naruto. The cell was really dark and was really hard to see. Naruto and the guard fought until Naruto was running out of the cell.

The guard shouted "The prisoner is escaping"

"What I am not" Naruto shouted before ten guards ambushed Naruto, restraining him down before he growled "Let go of me"

"Take him back to his cell" the guard shouted before leaving the prison as his time was done for today.

"You all have it all wrong, arrest him" Naruto shouted before the guard left him with a huge smirk.

XxxX

What the other guards didn't know was that Naruto had escaped the prison posing as the guard. He stripped himself of his uniform attire seeing a book along with some civilian clothes. He knew people would think he would have escaped jail at a certain point, so he told one of the prisoners to beat him to death.

XxxX

Naruto's return to the village wasn't a surprising one as he had shape shifted into a citizen he saw coming to the Konoha. He knew if someone spotted him, he would get thrown back into jail.

Naruto saw his friends and decided to pose as a bartender to find out the truth.

Inside the bar, Naruto panicked as he realized he had to made unknown drinks that everyone would have hated. Naruto had to pose as someone else, when he recognized two figures that entered the room. They were the council advisors to Granny Tsunade, maybe they knew more about Sasuke's demise.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane had saw down after being watched by the rest of the village. They were of high respect and Naruto had walked up to them.

"Is there anything I can get for you two tonight?"

"The usual" Homura ordered

"Ok" Naruto nods as he quickly grabbed a bottle hoping it was the right one. With luck, Naruto saw the two walk into a room without any disturbance. Naruto needed to hear what they were talking about. He saw a mouse going back and slipping through the room in mouse form.

XxxX

"I can't believe that Tsunade led us to believe that the Uchiha boy had dead" Homura said

"Yes, I wouldn't have suspected a group of Konoha genin of hiding the truth from us either." Koharu responsed

"They must have quickly blamed the boy for his coma" Homura responsed "At least the nine tails is in a safe place"

Naruto couldn't hear anymore after that as he was shocked that Sasuke was still alive and his friends were the reason he was put in jail. He was at first relieved, then he was angry beyond all hope. Why would they lie to him? He glared at the Hokage house as he couldn't believe Tsunade, a hokage would believe them.

He growled as he morphed back into his disguise and took out the book from the tree that his father had given him.

He opened it.

_Naruto, in here lies lessons upon how you can extact your revenge against whose, who have wronged you. I have dedicated all my life wanting to give someone a better life. I hope it is yours that I change this day. Take care of yourself and I hope you get what you want after reading this. _

_Sozu._

Naruto smiled as he set off to make a base for himself and to destroy those who have wronged him.

**Well, that ends this chapter. What do you think? Tell me what you think Naruto will discover in the next chapters. It will be a while before I post the next chapter. Until then, see you later. **


End file.
